1. Technical Field
The following description relates to aspects of an image forming apparatus configured such that a sheet discharge unit is attachable to a main body of the apparatus.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus has been known of which a main body is formed by a resin frame. Further, in the image forming apparatus, a unit separate from the main body is put on the frame and is fixedly attached to the frame by screws.